One Warner Short
by mickys411
Summary: When Yakko falls ill and has to stay in the hospital, things change on the Warner lot Not just for Wakko and Dot, but everyone there
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical sunny day in Burbank Ca, the sun was shining brightly in the cloud free blue sky, palm trees swaying in a gentle breeze and all seemed peaceful.  
That is except for one place, the Warner Brothers Studio.  
Of course, the film and television studio was always working around the clock of actors and actresses walking about from studio lot to studio lot, whether for a movie or a series that was being filmed.  
However, the studio was very well known for another kind of excitement and chaos.  
This was caused by the cartoony kids known as the Warner brothers and the Warner sister.  
As usually, the trio known as Yakko, Wakko and Dot were creating commotion on the lot.  
Whether it was dropping water balloons from the top of their home, which was the studio water tower, crashing a filming, stealing food from the craft tables (not for eating unless it's Wakko, but starting a food fight), or playing a game of tag with Ralph, the security guard who was always trying to catch the siblings and lock them back up in the tower.  
On this day, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were having a race.  
Yakko on a skateboard, Wakko using a scooter, and Dot on roller skates.  
And as usually, Ralph was on the trail, trying his best to catch up.  
"High de High ho  
High de High ee  
Can't catch us, we're the Warners three," Yakko, Wakko and Dot sang out.  
"Duh, come back here Warners!" Ralph shouted.  
But the Warners moved faster.  
"Excuse us!  
Pardon us!  
Gang way!  
Coming through!" the trio called out to on coming traffic of walkers.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot found themselves skating into the studio café, pass the diners and staff, until they crashed into the kitchen.

Dot landed in a cascade of bread, and Wakko crashed into a thing of produce.  
"That was fun!" cheered Dot.  
"Yeah, let's do that again!" said Wakko.  
However, the two then took notice of something.  
Where was Yakko?  
The two then went searching for their brother.  
"Yakko?" Dot called.  
"Yakko where are you?" Wakko added.  
The two spotted an open freezer.  
Dot and Wakko approached it.  
There they found all types of frozen food and a snowman?  
The "snowman" shook itself to reveal Yakko.  
"Are you OK?" Dot asked.  
"That was great crash you did," said Wakko.  
"Relax, I'm fine," replied Yakko, as he shook some "snow" out of his ears.  
The Warners then skated themselves out of the kitchen, but they didn't get very far, as Ralph scooped the trio into a net  
"Duh, gotta Warners!" spoke the guard.

As punishment for running amoke, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were sent to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, the studio psychiatrist, who was also the unofficial guardian of the Warners.  
"You kidez really did it this time, said the doctor, Mr. Plotz iz really fuming about what you did in the kitchen."  
The man he was referring to was Thadeus Plotz, the head of Warner Brothers, who hated Yakko, Wakko and Dot more than anything.  
While most of the people, including Dr. Scratchansniff were able to tolerate the trio, if it were up to Mr. Plotz, he have them kicked out.  
"Now then, I am going to bring in Mr. Plotz and you kidez are going to apologize for making a mess in the kitchen, said Dr. Scratchansniff, who then pressed a button on his intercom and said, Nurse, bring in Mr. Plotz."  
The door opened, and the doctor's blonde receptionist known as Hello Nurse, lead the studio CEO into the office.  
Thadeus Plotz looked directly at the Warners with a glare in his eyes and said, "What do you three have to say for yourselves?"  
"Sorry Plotzy, " answered Wakko.  
"Our mistake," added Dot, giving one of her "cute" smiles.  
"A thousand sorries T.P.  
Say is it just me or is it cold in here?" asked Yakko.  
"I'm fine," said Dot.  
"Me to," added Wakko.  
"I don't feel cold," said the doctor.  
"The temperature is at a regular setting," the nurse pointed out.  
"I'm not cold the least bit," said Mr. Plotz.  
"No, but your...your...ACHOO! ACHOO! your heart is," said Yakko, followed by a few sneezes, and began to shiver a bit.  
"I think Yakko caught a chill from being in the freezer," Dot pointed out.  
Dr. Scratchansniff soon took a bit pity onto the trio.  
"I think you better get him back to the water tower to warn up," he suggested.  
"What about the mess in the café kitchen?" fumed Mr. Plotz.  
"Just take it out of my pay," the doctor replied.  
Dr. Scratchansniff then took his wallet from out of his pocket, removed a few dollars to which Mr. Plotz took the small stack, leaving to what appeared to be only a buck.  
Meanwhile, at the suggestion of the doctor, Wakko and Dot took a still shivering Yakko back to their home, which was the studio's water tower.

Later on that day, while he was able to warn up, with the help of a blanket that Dot had given him, Yakko was still sneezing and now had a deep cough spell as well.  
Wakko suggested to his brother that maybe putting something into his stomach could help.  
At dinner though, despite having their favorite meal spagettie and meatballs, Yakko didn't have much of an apatite.  
After eating what appeared to be only two bites, he went to bed.  
"Looks like Yakko really is sick," said Dot.  
"Don't worry Dot, he'll be back to his old self in the morning," said Wakko, before gulping down a massive sized meatball.

Serval hours later, Dot and Wakko were also in bed sleeping.  
During the night, Dot got up to get herself a cup of water, and to check on her brother.  
She saw that even though he had the blanket up to his head, Yakko was shivering as well as coughing terribly.  
"Yakko, are you alright?" his sister asked.  
"So..cold (coughs)," Yakko replied with chattering teeth.  
Dot felt his forehead, it was very warm.  
She went to her other brother's bed.  
"Wakko! wake up, Yakko's really sick!" Dot said, practically shaking him.  
Although usually a sound sleeper, Wakko woke from his slumber, got out of bed and went to check on Yakko, who's coughs were deepening.  
"What are we going to do?" Dot.  
"Maybe there's one person who can help," answered Wakko.  
"I think I know who you're talking about."  
Dot rushed to the phone and made a call.


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later, Wakko and Dot were keeping an eye of Yakko, who was still shivering and coughing in his sleep, when they heard a car pull up.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the water tower door.  
Wakko and Dot rushed to answer.  
They opened the door, and let Dr. Scratchansniff in.  
"Thank goodness you're here.  
Thank you for coming," said Dot.  
"We're sorry to call you and wake you up, but we didn't know what else to do," added Wakko.  
"You two did that right thing by calling me, said Dr. Scratchansniff, By the way how bad is Yakko?"  
Dot and Wakko lead the doctor to their brother's bedside.

Dr. Scratchansniff knelt next to the bed and spoke to the ill Warner.  
"Yakko, it's Dr. Scratchansniff.  
Your brother and sister told me you're not feeling well so I want to give you a quick examination," said the doctor.  
Yakko stirred a bit, slightly opened his eyes and respond with a nod.  
"OK...ACHOO! ACHHO! doc (coughs)," he said sounding very horse and congestive.  
Dr. Scratchansniff checked Yakko's eyes, which were according to him, very glassy.  
He also had a very red throat, and a high fever as well.  
"That it.  
We have to go," said Dr. Scratchansiff.  
"Go where?" asked Dot.  
"We have to take Yakko to the hospital."  
"Is he really that sick?" asked Wakko.  
"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied.

Dr. Scratchansniff then wrapped the very shivering Yakko in a blanket, picked him up out of the bed and carried him out of the water tower, down to the doctor's waiting car.  
Wakko and Dot followed, but not before Dr. Scratchansniff told them to but jackets on, as all three Warners were in their pajamas.  
Once they got to the car, Dr. Scratchansniff secured Yakko in the front passenger seat, then got into the driver's side, while Wakko and Dot sat in the back.  
Thankfully, since it was late into the night, there were hardly any cars on the road.  
A short ride later, the four made it to the hospital.  
Dr. Scratchansniff parked the car by the emergency room, got out of his side, unbuckled Yakko, scooped him into his arms and carried him into the hospital, followed by Wakko and Dot, who were now really worried about their brother's health.  
Once they walked in to the thankfully quiet emergency room, they were met by a woman, dressed in a white nurse scrubs seated at a front desk area.  
"Good evening sir, can I help you?" asked the woman.  
"Yes, I have a sick child here.  
High fever, chills, coughing runny noez," the doctor answered, indicating Yakko.  
"I'll call an orderly to have a stretcher brought out.  
What is the young man's name?"  
"Yakko.  
Yakko Warner.  
The nurse did just that.  
Dr. Scratchansniff knew for a fact that Yakko was indeed very sick, as the front desk nurse, who was a pretty burnette didn't even make the girl crazy oldest Warner sibling smile.  
Seconds later, two orderlies showed up with a wheeled bed.  
Dr. Scratchansniff gingerly placed Yakko onto the bed and the orderlies pushed the bed.  
At that moment, Yakko was slightly aware of what was going on.  
"Doc, (deep coughs) doc where are they taking me?" he asked in a weak voice.  
"It's going to be OK Yakko," the doctor assured him.  
The orderlies and Yakko disappeared behind two swinging double doors.  
"Yakko!" Dot and Wakko shouted.  
The two raced after him, but were stopped by Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Sorry kidez, but you're not allow back there.  
You'll have to stay up here," said the doctor.

As they waited to get an update on Yakko, Dr. Scratchansniff, Wakko and Dot sat in the waiting room.  
The doctor offered to play a game of I-spy or tell a story to the younger Warner siblings, but neither one of them were interested.  
They were too busy thinking about their brother.  
Not even an offer of getting a gumball or two from a nearby coin machine could snap Wakko and Dot from their worries.  
Just then, a gentleman, dressed in a white lab coat on top of green scrubs, and a stephescope around his neck approached Dr. Scratchansniff, Wakko and Dot,  
"Excuse me, are you the one who brought in a Yakko Warner?" the doctor asked.  
Dr. Scratchansniff answered with, "Yes, I'm."  
"I'm Dr. Smith, I'm the on call doctor this evening."  
"I'm Dr. Otto Scratchansniff."  
As the two shook hands, Dr. Smith asked, "Now are you his father?"  
"No, I'm the P-sychologist, and guardian to him and his siblings.  
"How is our brother doctor?" asked Wakko.  
"Yeah, we want to see him," Dot added.  
Dr. Smith looked over some notes on a clipboard then answered, "Yakko has a viral infection."  
"He must had gotten in from when he crashed into the freezer earlier," Dot pointed out.  
"Actually, it's possible that your brother had the infection already and the dramatic change in temperature set it off, Dr. Smith replied, "We're giving him antibotics and fluids as he was very dehydrated.  
"Will it be OK if we can see him?" asked Wakko.  
"Please," Dot added.  
"Normally, we don't allow children in this area, but I'll make an exception.  
You can only see him for just for a few moments," the doctor answered.  
"Thank you Doctor," said Dot.  
"Thank you," Wakko added.  
Dr. Smith lead Dr. Scratchansniff, Wakko and Dot through the double doors to where Yakko was.

After a bit of a walk, the four reached a room.  
As Dr. Smith turned the know, he said to Dr. Scratchansniff, Wakko and Dot that they had to keep quiet as Yakko needed rest.  
When they entered the room, Dot and Wakko gasped.  
They found their brother, lying in a bed, with an IV attached to each arm.  
"Yakko, it's us," said Dot as she approached the bed.  
"Can you hear us?" asked Wakko, as he walked up as well.  
Yakko just slept.  
Dr. Scratchansniff took Dot and Wakko by the hand and said, Come on you two.  
Yakko needs his rest."  
"Get better brother," spoke Wakko.  
"We love you Yakko," Dot added.  
A look of sadness came on to Wakko, while Dot pouted with watery eyes.  
As he lead the two Warner siblings out of the room, Dr. Scratchansniff turned to Yakko who whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Take care of them doc."  
Dr. Scratchansniff nodded and left the room.  
Before leaving, Dr. Smith told Dr. Scratchansniff that he would keep in touch and call if anything changes.  
Dr. Scratchansniff thanked Dr. Smith for everything, then took Wakko and Dot back home.


	3. Chapter 3

As the three headed towards the exit, Dot, who was almost crying asked, "Why isn't Yakko coming home with us?"  
"Because he has to stay in the hospital to get better," Dr. Scratchansniff replied.  
"We can take care of him at home," said Wakko, who had a slight crack in his voice.  
"He'll have better care here."  
When they walked out of the hospital, Dr. Scratchansniff helped Wakko and Dot into the car, got himself into the driver's seat and drove them back to the water tower.

Once they arrived back at the studio, Dr. Scratchansniff climbed up the ladder to the water tower, along with Wakko and Dot, then the three entered the Warners "home".  
"Would you like me to stay, keep you company?" the doctor asked.  
While indeed there were times he considered the Warners a bit of a pain, he also indeed had a soft spot for them.  
"No thank you Scratchy," Wakko answered.  
"We want to be on our own right now," Dot added.  
"OK then.  
If you need anything, let me know, said Dr. Scrtachansniff as he was leaving the water tower and said, Good night kidez."  
"Night," Dot and Wakko said at the same time.  
After the doctor left, Dot started to cry.  
"I want Yakko home with us," she wept.  
"Me to sis, me to," said Wakko, as he hugged his sister with watery eyes himself.  
The two Warners cried themselves to sleep on the couch.

The next day, Mr. Thadeus Plotz was in a rather particular good mood.  
He had just finished two meetings and a personal phone call or two, without a single interruption from the Warners, and the fact it was nearly noon time.  
Mr. Plotz hummed a happy tune to himself as he walked through the office building, meeting everyone he saw.  
"Good morning nurse," he said to the blonde assistant of Dr. Scratchansniff, known as Hello nurse.  
"Good morning Mr. Plotz," the nurse replied with a sigh in her voice.  
"Are you OK?"  
"It's a rather sad day."  
"Cheer up, the sunny is shining, there's not a cloud in the blue skies, I made more money today and those Warner kids are nowhere to be seen.  
Of course, it's just about the afternoon, but all seems quiet around here so far.  
At that moment, Dr. Scratchansniff came out of his office.  
Thadeus Plotz cringed a bit knowing that most likely Yakko, Wakko and Dot would followed.  
However, the Warners were nowhere around.  
Usually, the doctor would come out of his office screaming, as the trio would blast out like rockets or riding on top of Dr. Scratchansniff, screaming at them to get off.  
However, that was not the case.  
Like the nurse, the doctor appeared to be somber.  
"Wonderful day isn't it Otto?" said Mr. Plotz with a smile.  
"Not really," the doctor answered.  
"What's going on here?  
Why is everybody so miserable?  
Did Disney topped our stocks again?"  
"Mr. Plotz you haven't heard?" spoke the nurse.  
"Heard what?" asked Mr. Plotz.  
"Yakko Warner is sick," Dr. Scrtachansniff replied.  
"So?"  
"He has a terrible viral infection," said Hello nurse.  
"I actually had to take him to the hospital last night.  
In fact, I just got off the phone from there."  
"Duh, any news on that Yakko Warner kid?" asked Ralph the guard, as he approached the group.  
"I just got off the phone with the doctor and he's the same as he was last night," Dr Scratchansniff replied with a sigh in his voice.  
"Poor Yakko, and poor Wakko and Dot.  
Have they gone to visit him?" asked Hello nurse.  
"They did last night after he was admitted, but they can't visit anymore since they're underage.  
I'm going back tonight though after work to check up on him."  
"How about we get him a large get well card and have everyone sign it?"  
"That's a great idea."  
"Duh, I'll sign it ," said Ralph.  
"Me to, added hello nurse, I'll pick up the card during my break."

And sure enough, when hello nurse returned from her break in the afternoon, she had gotten a fairly large sized get well card for everyone to sign to give to Yakko.  
Once the card had signatures from just about everyone, except from Mr. Plotz, Dr. Scratchansniff had planned on dropping the card off at the hospital.  
As Dr. Scrtachansniff carefully loaded the get well card into his car, he heard voices call out to him.  
It was Dot and Wakko.  
"Wait for us doc!" Wakko called out.  
"Yeah, we made cards for Yakko and we want to see him," Dot added.  
"Sorry kidez, but you're too young to go.  
But I'll deliver the cards for you," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
With sad expressions on their faces, Dot and Wakko handed the cards to the doctor, who then made his way to the hospital.  
Sadly, when he arrived, Dr. Smith told Dr. Scratchansniff that there has been no change in Yakko condition.  
"Isn't anything you can do?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"We're going to give him a higher dose of the medication," said Dr. Smith.  
Later that evening, Dr. Scrtachansniff called Wakko and Dot to give them an update, and did the same thing to Ralph, Hello nurse and anyone at the studio the next day.

Over the next two days, there was still no change with Yakko's condition.  
The mood around the studio seemed to be routine and ordinary for the actors and filmmakers who went about their business.  
But for those who were used the Warners causing chaos, it felt out of sorts and even sad.  
Wakko and Dot were up in the water tower most of the day, until it came time for Dr. Scratchansniff to got visit Yakko at the hospital, in which the two begged to go, only to get denied.  
Dr. Scratchansniff did however offer to make it up to Wakko and Dot by taking them outside the studio to do something fun to get their minds off Yakko's illness for a bit.  
Taking them to the movies, the park, to get ice cream.  
However Wakko and Dot simply said no thank you to the suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

The only person who seemed not to be effected by the Yakko illness situation was Thadeus Plotz.  
Thank to the Warners not causing commotions everyday, his studio was running like clockwork, which made him very happy.  
He was also happy at the fact that thanks to the Warner's absents, there were no delays in filming productions, which to him was a waste of money.  
So to him, it was like a huge pay day of more cash flow coming in rather than out the studio.  
"I'm in the money, the skies are sunny.  
Those Warner kids not causing trouble, it's making me rich," Mr. Plotz sang, as he rode the studio elevator to his office.  
The studio president went on humming his happy tune as he made his way to the office.  
As Mr. Plotz walked down the hall, he passed by Dr. Scrtachansniff, and Hello nurse, who had rather somber looks on their faces.  
"Isn't it a wonderful day," said Mr. Plotz.  
"Not really," Dr. Scrtachansniff replied.  
"What's wrong?  
Did Disney really top our stock?" Mr. Plotz gasped.  
"No.  
We went to visit Yakko in the hospital last night and still no change in his condition.  
"I tried talking to him and he was too weak to respond," Hello nurse added.  
"And Wakko and Dot refuse to come out of the water tower."  
"So, at least they're not causing trouble, Mr. Plotz pointed out, I mean Otto, you complain about how much commotions they cause around here, and how much they drive you at times to the brink of insanity."  
"Yes, but they're kids.  
And deep down they are good," said Dr. Scrtachansniff.  
"I just wish there was something we can do," said Hello nurse.  
"Me to nurse.  
Me to."  
Mr. Plotz had heard enough.  
He was getting sick and tired of hearing all this talk about the Warners and went straight into his office.

"Aww poor Warners whaa whaa whaa," Mr. Plotz muddered to himself once he sat in his office chair.  
He then noticed an object on his desk, which was a photo of all three Warners giving big smiles, a Christmas gift they gave to Mr. Plotz, that read on the glass "To Plotzy Merry Christmas love Yakko, Wakko and Dot."  
Mr. Plotz took the photo, dropped it into the drawer of his desk, and slammed it shut.  
"Blasted kids," he grumbled.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"This better not be who I think they are, said Mr. Plotz, Come in."  
The door opened and Sheldon Cosmo, the studio's accountant entered the office.  
"Excuse me Mr. Plotz, do you have a minute?" asked the accountant.  
"What is it Cosmo?" asked Mr. Plotz.  
Sheldon placed a few sheets of paper work on to the desk and answered," Well Mr. Plotz, I've been looking over the numbers the last few days and it appears to be we're over budget."  
"What do you mean we're over budget?  
Isn't that a good thing?" asked Mr. Plotz.  
"Well, yes and no.  
You see Mr. Plotz, if the studio countinues to go over at making more money than spending, we have to pay more taxes," explained the accountant.  
"T..T..T...Taxes?  
More taxes," Mr. Plotz nearly chocked.  
"Yes and if you refuse, you go to jail."  
"No!  
I can't go to jail!  
I'm too rich and powerful!  
How is this possible?"  
"Well, the extra money came from not spending on the chaos caused by the Warners, so we have too much money now.  
However, there is a way you can fix this."  
"How?  
I'll do anything."  
"You can give a generous payment to a charitable cause."  
"But what can I do?  
Who that I know is a charitable cause?"  
A thought then popped into the studio president's head.  
"That's it!  
Cosmo you are a genius.  
Excuse me, I have a charitable cause to take care of."  
Mr. Plotz raced out of his office.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town at the hospital a nurse exited Yakko's room.  
"Any change in Yakko Warner's condition?" Dr. Smith asked the nurse.  
"I'm afraid not doctor," the nurse answered.  
Dr. Smith sighed and said, "He's really having a hard time shaking off this infection.  
I'm not sure what else we can do."  
"Excuse me, are you handling the care of Yakko Warner?" asked a voice.  
Dr. Smith and the nurse looked to see that standing at the front desk was a gentleman in a suit.  
It was Mr. Plotz.  
"I'm Thadeus Plotz, head of the Warner Brother Studio and I want round the clock care on him.  
I don't care how much it cost.  
Do whatever you can, and bill it all to me" said Mr. Plotz.  
"We'll do the best we can Mr. Plotz," said Dr. Smith, as he looked up from a clipboard.  
However, Mr. Plotz was nowhere to be found.  
All that was there was a check at the top of the desk and a note attached.  
"This should cover all of Yakko Warner's medical expenses and bill the rest to me.  
Thadeus Plotz, read the note along with, PS, please keep this anonomyus."  
Dr. Smith then called upon the aid of several doctors, nurses, techs and supports, forming a team to help Yakko get well.

Later on that day, Dr. Scrtachansniff made a call to the hospital to see if Yakko's condition had changed.  
Dr. Smith explained that anonomyus amount of money was given earlier to help Yakko, who at that time was getting an x-ray done, get well.  
When Dr. Scrtachansniff asked if he could see Yakko, Dr. Smith answered that today will not be a good idea as Yakko will be having more tests done.  
He would however call if there are any changes.  
Through out the rest of the day, Dr. Scrtachansniff was feeling as if he was on pins and needles waiting for the doctor's call.  
He thought about going to check on Wakko and Dot to keep his and their minds occupied.  
Then he remember the last visit the day before that the two Warners, still longing for their brother, wanted to be alone.  
Dr. Scrtachansniff thought to himself that he wasn't going to make himself crazy over a phone call.  
If the doctor calls he calls.

In the middle of the night, Dr. Scrtachansniff was woken up by a noise.  
"Yes, I'd like a prune Danish," said the doctor, who appeared to not wake up well.  
That's when he noticed that the sound was coming from the phone next to his bed.  
Dr. Scrtachansniff answered it.  
"Hello, he said, Yes Dr. Smith.  
He did?  
When?  
I'm on my way!"  
Dr. Scrtachansniff jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Wakko and Dot were sitting on the couch on their home in the water tower.  
The same place, the two have been since Yakko was admitted to the hospital.  
Neither of them haven't really eaten or slept in days, nor have they been outside.  
Dot had tears in her eyes, looking a few photos she held in her arms.  
The first photo was a picture of her, Wakko and Yakko giving big smiles, along with Dr. Scrtachansniff, who had a nervous look on his face the day they went to the circus, as it was taken after Wakko had honked all the clowns on the nose, hence why they all gave the doctor evil glares in the photo.  
The other picture was appeared to be taken at Christmas of all three Warners sitting in front of the tree, giving big smiles once more, showing off the presents they had opened.  
Wakko meanwhile sadly hummed Yakko's "Countries Of The World" song, while holding Yakko's favorite paddle ball toy in his hands.  
Just then, the door of the water tower opened up.  
And Dr. Scrtachansniff entered, with a huge smile on his face.  
"Oh Wakko, Dot, I have a suprize for you," he said.  
"No thank you doctor," Dot answered.  
"We're not in any mood for surprises," Wakko added.  
"But you're going to love this suprize," said Dr. Scrtachansniff, still smiling.

Suddenly, something appeared outside the tower.  
Wakko and Dot saw what looked to be a pair of long, skinny black ears, just like theirs.  
Followed by a pair of eyes, just like theirs.  
"Could it be?" they wondered.  
The mysterious figure then bounded himself into the water tower.  
It was Yakko.  
Standing before everyone, looking and feeling 100% healthy and back to his old self again.  
"Helllloooooo siblings!" he said with a big smile on his face.  
Wakko and Dot went from curiosity, to shock and now for the first time in days, happiness.  
"Yakko!" the two shouted at once.  
For the first time in days, Wakko and Dot jumped off the couch, raced to their brother, who was now home and gave him a big hug, causing the three of them to fall to the ground.  
"Yakko, you're home!" said Dot, who was now crying happy tears.  
"We missed you!" added Wakko, who choked back his own.  
"I missed you guys to," said Yakko, who like his siblings had full emotion in his voice, as he wrapped an arm around each sibling.  
"It's good to have you home again," said Wakko.  
"We're a family again," Dot added.  
"We always have been now it really feels like it," said Yakko.  
Even Dr. Scratchansniff had tears of happiness in his own eyes as he witnessed the Warner siblings reunited.  
He didn't say a word though, just let the three have this moment.  
Dr. Scratchansniff wanted the Warners to have their time to themselves, so he quietly walked out of the water tower, as Yakko, Wakko and Dot hugged each other tightly.  
They really were a family again.

The next day, the talk around the studio was of the Warners reunion and of Yakko's recovery from his illness.  
Everyone, including Dr. Scratchansniff, Hello nurse and Ralph the security guard were all trying to figure out how Yakko had got better almost overnight.  
"I'm still trying to figure out how Yakko got well so quickly," said Dr. Scrtachansniff.  
"Well whatever it was, it truly is quite a miracle," said Hello nurse.  
"I'm surprised that they haven't been seen around the studio, running about."  
"Maybe Dot and Wakko want Yakko to take it easy for a bit.  
Just then, the two heard screams.  
That was followed by a yell.  
"Otto!" went Mr. Plotz.

Dr. Scrtachansniff and Hello nurse raced into the office of the studio president to see what the problem was.  
"You screamed Mr. Plotz," spoke the doctor.  
"Take a look outside!" barked Mr. Plotz, who pointed to his window.  
As Mr. Plotz, Dr. Scrtachansniff and Hello nurse looked out from the studio president's office window, the three of them saw people running amoke around the studio, from starts to staff, as a sled of dogs charged it's way through the grounds.  
And sure enough, pulling that sled was none other then the Warners themselves.  
The dogs pulled the sled, thanks to Wakko and Dot, who dangled a ham and what appeared to be a T-boned steak, while Yakko took control of pulling the reins of the sled.  
"Poridge! Poridge! Poridge!" Yakko yelled out to the team of canines.  
"Poridge?" Dr. Scrtachansniff called out to then in question.  
"We ran out of mush!" Dot called back.  
"Poridge! Poridge! Poridge!" Yakko called to the team of dogs, as they pulled him and his siblings across the grounds of the studio, as Ralph the guard took off after them.  
"So much for peace and quiet among the studio," said Mr. Plotz, as he shook his head.  
"It's not all that bad.  
After awhile you get use to it," said Dr. Scrtachansniff.

As he and Hello nurse left the office, Dr. Scrtachansniff noticed something on Mr. Plotz's desk, which was a piece of paper.  
Looking at it up close, the paper was actually a bill.  
A medical bill to be exact.  
It was from the hospital where Yakko stayed during his illness.  
Dr. Scrtachansniff couldn't help but smile.  
While Mr. Plotz didn't show it, it looked to be that he did have a heart.  
And even when he returned to his office, Dr. Scrtachansniff looked out his window to see the Warners, still causing chaos.  
While he should've been angry, the doctor couldn't help but smile to see Yakko, Wakko and Dot together again.

The End

Sorry if the story was too emotional  
Originally I thought about using a more serious illness but I didn't want to over upset the fans  
My next Animaniacs story will be 100% comedy I promise


End file.
